Gang of girls
by Omnipotent Two Wrath
Summary: The Curtsis' and their friends are girls. How does it make their life on the zest side different when they live in a male dominating, rich ruling society? [Made a few changes to CH 1]
1. Soc Greaser Haircut appointment only

Pony girl only has two things on her mind when she left the dark movie theater: Paul Newman and was that Angelo Shepard stalking her? Angelo was the youngest Shepard male with glossy, curly hair. He was handsome and a flirt.

Angelo had two older sisters, Kim, who ran a gang. And Shirly or Charlene. thry had a cousin, Curly.

Ponygirl didn't see Angelo around but she knew Angelo was trying to get her attention for awhile now. A mustang passed but Ponygirl didn't to pay it mind since she was a girl. The socs didn't jump greaser girls just harassed them without molesting them, well in daylight.

However Ponygirl found herself surrounded by socs. She didn't notice the mustang pull up. There wee only girls which was odd since thy usually only tagged along with the boys. . There were some stories but there were always stories with the gangs up north.

The lead girl, Babs, wore a lot of rings like re friend or relative Bob.

Mandy Anderson was Babs' right band woman. They taggef along with Bobs group who sexually harassed(but disk tmolest) Connie in the lot once. They roughed her up a bit and called her filthy names. She was scared of her shadow after they found her and she was always jumpy because of the beatings her moms(Patricia and Flo Cade) gave her. The thought made Ponygirl made enough to defy her attackers.

But Babs chuckled. "I think she needs a haircut!" They held a blade to her neck. Suddenly she was free and footsteps were heard with shouting. She heard a mustang start up . When she lifted her head she saw Stephanie, Dahlia, and Two Bit throwing heavy rocks at the mustang.

Suddenly she was being shaken. "Carrry stop shaking me!"

" You never use your head! You should've used a blade," Carry ranted.

"And given them an excuse to slice her into ribbons?" Sodapop asked and Carry fell silent. Sodapop put an arm around Ponygirl's neck. "You okay?"

Ponygirl nodded and Soda messed up her hair.

"You okay kid?" Connie asked Ponygirl quietly.

"Yeah," Pony said with a small smile.

Stephanie and Sodapop made plans to see a movie With their boyfriends Evan and Sandler. "Can i come?" Ponygirl asked.

"No we don't want any tag alongs," Stephanie replied, flipping her hair.

"I don't mind any tag alongs," Dahlia shoved past Stephanie. "


	2. Red

[Thanks so much guest! I hope this pleases you]

Dahlia, Connie, and Ponygirl snuck in the drive in, easily. They sat in the row of chairs for people without cars. They noticed two guys sitting in front of them. One was a red head and the other had curly, honey colored hair. Both were dressed nice in madras shirts. Dahlia immediately started harassing them. She was talking dirty to the redheaded guy while putting her spikey boots on his chair. She talked about wanting to spy on him, feel him, and more perverted things.

His was blushing as red as his hair. Connie was red too. Dahlia kept talking dirty. "Leave us alone," the redhead guy said.

Dahlia bought two cokes and gave them to the guys. The brunette guy took his happily but the redhead opened it and thew it in Dahlia's face. Everyone was quiet to for a moment as brown liquid dripped down Dahlia's face and hair. Then Dahlia smiled, wiping coke off her face with a napkin. "Fiesty!" She traced the redhead's cheek with her knuckle.

"Get the hint already!" The boy pushed Dahlia's hand away.

Dahlia just put her arms on the guy's shoulders. "That's a turn on," she giggled. "I love your attitiude." She patted his cheek.

"Dahlia knock it off!" Connie stood up.

Dahlia froze. "What?! What did you say to me you little shit?" Dahlia leaned over Connie then kicked a chair and stalked off.

"That was really brave," the red head spoke up. "Come sit with us and chase girls like her away. I'll I admit I was a little nervous around her. I'm Fred Valance but people call me Red because of my hair."

"I'm Mark," the other guy said.

"I'm Ponygirl and that's Connie."

They chatted. Ponygirl and Fred went to get come and popcorn. Fred told Ponygipe things were rough all over. They came back chatted. During the chat they told their ages.

"Funny I thought you were both-" Mark started before Red cut him off.

"Sixteen," Red cut his friend off.

"How come you're wary of Dahlia but not us?" Pony asked.

"You guys aren't like Dahlia."

"i know we're too innocent." Ponygirl sighef

"Not innocent, you've seen too much just nice."

"Freeze stick them up!" Everyone froze until they saw it was Two bit

"Aw Two Bit you gave us a scare!" Ponygirl complained and Connie looked like she saw a ghost.

"Sorry Connie," Two bit sat down, giggling. She swung her strawberry blond hair away and sat down. "Who are these people, your great grandfathers?"

Mark chuckled, "great great grandfathers."

"Hey Two where's Dal?" Ponygirl asked.

"Yeah where is Dal?" Kim Shepard was hovering above them. She and Dahlia were similarly tough and were frenemies.

"Ww Kim they haven't seen her!" Her little sister Shirly replied, sitting down. Shirley or Charlene hung out with Ponygirl somtimes. Se had dark hair and dark blue eyes like skim but her hair as curly. She looked like Tim but she wasnt hardened, laid back, and funnier.

"If you see her tell her I'm lookig for her," Kim folded her arm. "She slashed my tires."

"How about we tell her Angelo's looking for her," Shirely smirked as Kim stalked off. "That will alert her!" Angelo was Shirely'a younges. Brother and Shepard. He had glossy, black hair and a reputation for being a player.

"Unless her name is Ponygirl, that can't be true," Curly Shepard, Shirely'a younger brother by a year, sat down in the middle. He had dark curly hair and sapphire eyes. "Dahlia would make sure good ol cassanova Angelo would never have kids... Which isn't a bad thing. I think I should continue the Shepard line becuase I have all the good genes."

He slung an arm around Ponygirl and Connie Cade.

"No love for me?" Two Bit rested an arm on Curly's shoulder and stroked his bicepts.

"I don't like two butts," Curly replied. Two Bit shoved Curly.

"I don't have two butts!" Two Bit checked her butt, carefully. Everyone cracked up.

"Don't worry I like two for one," Mark winked at Two Bit, out perving the perv. Curly burst out laughing.

"There you go Two, finally a guy after your own two bits," Curly chuckled when Two Bit gave him a dirty look.

"Why are you sitting here?" Ponygirl asked Red as Two Bit punched Curly in the arm.

"Our girlfriends were drunk as skunks so we told them we wouldn't sit with them unless they were sober," Red explained.

[more coming up!]


End file.
